1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to mobile terminals and, more particularly, to using passive near field communication (NFC) to activate a mobile terminal for wireless communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Several short distance wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11 (wireless local area network or WLAN) exist that allow for two wireless devices, such as mobile terminals, to communicate. Different scanning schemes are used to adapt to changes in the ad-hoc networks that are created between these wireless devices. In these different scanning schemes, each scan consumes power, which decreases the standby time of the mobile terminal. To decrease the power consumption associated with these scans, the time between each scan can be increased. This increase, however, leads to a longer activation/connection time.